


How Magic Works

by impossibleshxx



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Humor, Idk what to tags anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleshxx/pseuds/impossibleshxx
Summary: Maybe this is the universe that magic actually works for the one who believe in it. And maybe this is where Jiwon started to believe that Hanbin itself is a magic in his world.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin/B.I | Kim Jiwon/Bobby





	How Magic Works

Jiwon thinks maybe this is always the right time to give himself a rewards for the hard work he had taken for six consecutive days in his daily works.

Sunday, is the day that he always waited the most. The day where he would spoil himself all day by carry on his unique hobby, tasting a cup of coffees from a variety of coffee shops from the most famous to the most unfamiliar on people’s ears.

Today Jiwon doesn't bring his jacket because the weather is sunny, he decided to just wandering around the apartment he lived in.

His feet took him through a fairly wide park and filled with small children playing, some playing on the swing, some were just running after chasing pets brought by their parents.

“Cute.” Jiwon mumbled while continuing his steps towards the café located opposite the park.

Jiwon opened the door of the café and the sound of a bell signified the arrival of someone at the café, “Welcome to Platte Café.” greeted one of the café’s waiter.

“Feel free to sit wherever you want, sir.”

“Thank you.” Jiwon replied with a nod and just a smile he got from the waiter.

‘Jinan? He got a cute name.’ Muttered Jiwon who could see the waiter’s pin name.

He finally chose to sit in a row seat like a bar with a table fused with the window “So I could enjoy the park view” he thought.

After that, he decided to go order a coffee. The atmosphere in the café is not too crowded and with its interior, making Jiwon feel this café will be the most comfortable café he has ever visited while running his unique hobby.

Arriving in front of the cashier, his eyes started busy looking at the plastered menu.

“Have you chosen the menu you want to order, sir?” Asked the cashier man in front of him with a big smile.

“Oh, I will just order the most sold coffee in this café, please.”

“Our best seller coffee is hazelnut coffee with cream. Iced or hot?”

“Hot because I’m the hottest man.” The cashier was shocked and laugh because of Jiwon’s jokes.

“You got a cheesy jokes right there, sir.” Jiwon just grinned while giving the money.

“Okay so, your order would be ready in 15 minutes.”

“Thank you... Song Yunhyeong.”

“Your welcome, sir.” Jiwon winked to the cashier man with pin name ‘Song Yunhyeong’ and the latter just laughing with a hands around his stomach.

After he ordered and returned to his table, someone was sitting next to his seat with a laptop on the table. The person looks very serious with what he typed.

‘What a cutie guy.’ Jiwon thought, but because he was paying too much attention to that person, Jiwon was caught in the act. He could only smile at the questioning gaze of that cute guy and looked away pretending to focus on the view of the park in front of him.

A few minutes passed, Jiwon couldn’t help himself not to see the cute person next to him.

‘Fuck it, I’m just gonna see him once again. He’s too cute to be ignored.’

When Jiwon looked back and accidentally saw what he typed, suddenly it was raining heavily which made Jiwon shocked.

“Fuck, how could it be?!”


End file.
